I'm a big kid!
by eclipse-moon
Summary: Everyones keeping secrets from Jonouchi and Yami is beginning to act weird around the blonde. What's wrong with Seto? Hay! Don't they regonize him? Why do they keep calling him a little kid? (SetoxJou)
1. Some wish they were young

This story is Shounen-ai or yaoi either way you look at it my boys (Jonouchi and Seto) ARE GOING TO BE TOGETHER EVEN IF IT MEANS THROWING THEM IN A CLOSET. (hhhhmmmm that sounds like a great plot for another story) Anyways I HAD to write this new story and I will be complete that third chapter for My pain your thrill soon sorry I've been updating my other stories leaving no time to find an interesting plot for that story BUT I WILL NOT GIVE UP MARK MY WORDS I WILL MAKE THAT THIRD CHAPTER anyways…..

Disclaimer yada yada yada don't own nothing but my cute baby brother ooohhh! so cute….

Chapter One

Some wish they were young again…

Math, the most boring class in the world, had finally ended. You could almost see the life being pumped into the students as the bell rang. Ms. Flanders (1) shrieked at the students about staying in there seats for talking too much in class. Of course no one had been talking for they had all been either sleeping, doodling, or slouching in their chairs for the whole period. The minute ticked by slowly and as if it never happened chattered began to rise.

Yugi was whispering to Anzu about something, with the look was plastered on his face. That look only meant that something terrible or would be terror was conflicting with Jonouchi's best friend. As the friendly person he was brought up to be Jonouchi walked over to the two hurriedly. Yami's name appeared in the sentence that was quickly stopped as the blonde made his way over. Out of all the things the blonde was known to have shrugged off this was not one of them. Jonouchi smiled down at the worried teen telling him to 'get his rear in gear for lunch'. The talk seemed to brightened Yugi's mood almost immediately and they all sprang to their regular table in the cafeteria.

The Yami's had sat all together creating chaos against each other and those around them proceeded to scoot further away. Tristan and Ryou were having a deep conversation about tattoos which Jonouchi lost attention to completely after five seconds. Nothing seemed to excite the blonde at the table except for the nagging question he wanted to ask Yugi. What were you and Anzu talking about? Yugi's eyes rolled at someone behind Jonouchi so using his instincts he groaned inwardly. Not Kaiba, anyone but Kaiba. The brunette found pleasure in torturing the blonde daily with his hurtful words. Jonouchi, of course, would fight back but only because his pride wouldn't allow him to tell Kaiba he had won. Jonouchi found himself biting his lip, teeth gnashed against the thin layer of skin slowly breaking off. He metally stopped himself as he tasted a metallic flavor in his mouth.

"You're going to have to leave. No pets allowed in school, mutt." Jonouchi could practically touch the waves of hate generating from Kaiba's body. The arrogant prick sat down beside the blonde, something no one would ever dream of happening. The cafeteria was suddenly filled with heated death glares which were all pointed in his direction. Jonouchi flinched at a passing girl's eyes, talk about animals these guys looked like a pack of wolverines. Realizing that his tray was empty Jonouchi stood up, threw his garbage away, and almost dragged himself to the cafeteria's doors. As he glanced behind he saw Kaiba and Yami talking in low whispers. What was up with everyone and keeping secrets today? Letting out an exasperated sigh Jonouchi headed towards his locker to retrieve his English book.

The teacher assigned a report on what the class wanted to be when they grew up. As always Jonouchi's mind was blank and the only thing that passed through his brain as he thought was what he was going to eat for dinner. His stomach seemed to be eating itself already. Jonouchi frowned as he remembered his refrigerator was totally emptied the night before when his father's friends spent the night. A ruler smack Jonouchi's desk and he looked up as if he had been paying attention.

"What do you think you're doing daydreaming in class! Why I never! Jonouchi I would like to speak to you after class." The teacher trotted off to the white board to resume her lesson.

"Jonouchi you can't slack off there is a great life ahead of you…" The teacher began to sound like a robot with her monotone voice and Jonouchi tried to at least acted like he was paying attention, "That is why I'm going to ask you to make your report at LEAST two pages long, typed." Jonouchi's head reeled to face the teacher in astonishment. Something like this was bound to happen today anyways. He received a pass to Social Studies from the teacher then was pushed out of the door. The class that was meant to be in the classroom sent glares and mouthed words that were not too pleasant at Jonouchi. They should be happy they don't have as much class time because of him.

They remainder of school was uneventful except for a note that hit his head during Science class. It had read, Meet me at the gate. Curiousity had won over his reasoning that it was another gang wanting to fight him. So he waited at the gate like they asked and he waited and waited. It had been five minutes and he told himself he could not wait any longer for who ever it was. Hefting his schoolbag over his shoulder he began his walk home.

The key had worked on the locked and Jonouchi thanked whoever stuffed it in his pocket. His backpack fell to the ground and the light was turned on causing the dirtied apartment to light up a bit. The lightbulb needed changing for sure Jonouchi reached the refrigerator and opened it. A pizza box seemed to brighten his mood immensely and he hurriedly engulfed the two slices left. The report didn't sound very interesting and it would only keep his attention for oh so long. Jonouchi changed in to a pair of jeans and a baggy green jacket then called Yugi.

"Hey Yug! Can you come over tah the arcade wit me?" Yugi politely declined saying he had to finish the language arts report. "Oh sorry for botering yah! Gotta go bye!" Putting the phone back on its charger Jonouchi headed out the door whistling to the song Ghostbusters.

The park was quiet, too quiet for Jonouchi. He sat on a red swing and began rocking himself back and forth. He did this for several minutes before climbing on the playground set to see above the trees. Nothing but the sky was seen and he grunted slightly as he jumped off. A group off boys were headed in his direction. Good maybe he could have some fun punching the gang to the ground.

The fighting lasted only a couple punches and a kick, in the end everyone but Jonouchi laid on the ground groaning in pain. Wiping the blood on his jacket only caused it to smear more and he decided to head to the nearest restroom to clean it off. Something shiny stopped him in mid stride. Walking over to the object he picked it up. Blowing off the dirt he took great fascination in the shiny gold key. It wasn't like any normal key, its head was shaped in the form of two dragons and their eyes shown off in an eerie sapphire and ruby. Placing the key in his pocket he headed for the supermarket to wash the color off his hands. People usually stay away when you wore it on your hands and face.

After cleaning his body of the blood, except for his jacket and jeans, he headed off to downtown aimlessly strolling around. Finding nothing new or of interest Jonouchi headed back to the apartment. As he reached for his key something white flashed before his eyes and everything went black.

Hahahaha left on a cliffy I will update REALLY soon on this one (if you leave a review) Otherwise when were all fifty and sixty I'll make the new chapter SO REVIEW BABY!

Oh yeah Yami said that you can't kill him because he's cute and tasty :o 

(1) My Alegebra teacher hates everyones guts and likes placing her problems on everyone shut your mouth already you old bird.


	2. Are you okay? Nevermind

Jonouchi I love you! But I will give you up to Kaiba so don't worried you're in good hands! Next chapter are you proud of me or not! WOOOHHHOOO!

Disclaimer: To own Jonouchi would be my dream….sigh….AARRGHHH! BUT I DON"T!

Chapter Two

Are you okay? Nevermind…

His pounding head caused Jonouchi to groan in pain. Clutching his throbbing head he slowly but dizzily stood up. Looking around Jonouchi wobbled outside for some fresh air.

His clothes were much too big for him causing him to trip all over the place. Jonouchi looked around trying to figure out where his clothes went. Someone must have dressed him up. As he looked down he noticed they were his clothes but had somehow gotten three times bigger. Maybe he shrunk like those grandmas do when they got old. He didn't think he was that old yet but the possibility seemed to be the only reasonable one swimming through his head at the moment. The only place where he could think was at the park so he tiredly headed for the kid playground once more.

It began raining causing the clothes to way him down heavily. Taking the jacket off he placed the key he found in his pants pocket until he could examine it closer. Dropping the clothing on the sidewalk he left it for whoever decided wanted it. Passing the large estates caused Jonouchi to look around bitterly. He suddenly felt like crying like a little kid. He tried his best to hold back the tears welling up inside. Just looking at the four story mansions made him think of Seto. That snobbish prick was probably sitting next to a warm fire with his younger sibling cuddling up beside him an orange glow would reflected of his school. Jonouchi was not thinking about Seto that way! Shaking his head he continued walking after realizing he had stopped for several minutes. Everything seemed so much bigger now. It all sparked his interest unlike before which seemed strange.

He passed Kaiba mansion as fast as he could not wanting the brunette to see him. Unfortunately fate seemed to be against him that day as Kaiba drove up in his black limo. The window rolled down and a shocked looking Kaiba appeared in view.

"Jonouchi is that you?" Jonouchi grew beet red at the question. Of course it was him! "It is you! I never expected Yami to do this…On man, get in the limo NOW!" Jonouchi stared dumbfounded at the out of character Kaiba. Did he eat something bad? Maybe he had too much coffee to drink? "Jonouchi get in the limo now!" A hand grabbed his arm pulling him inside the leather interior limo.

Jonouchi suddenly noticed how warm the limo was compared to his body and he instantly sneezed. Shivering slightly he sat on the floor of the limo not meeting Kaiba's gaze. He defiantly did not want to start another fight right now nor did he want to see the prick's smirk at the moment. Jonouchi felt something wrap around him causing him to jump. Looking up he saw Kaiba shirtless crossing his arms over his bare chest while blushing profusely. He noticed the large school uniform surrounding his little body. Strange his muscles were more developed last time he checked. Kaiba let out a sigh while leaning in towards Jonouchi.

"Jonouchi I don't think you realize it yet but you seemed to be stuck in a littler form of yourself." Confusion plastered the blonde's face. "You're a kid, Jonouchi." Jonouchi dropped his jaw in disbelief. Nope Kaiba was probably playing with his mind again. Then again why would Kaiba joke about such a thing?

Jonouchi looked up to see a little boy. His blonde hair was soaked and messy while his golden eyes shone bright with confusion. He looked like a little Jonouchi, except not as handsome and intelligent looking as himself. Wait a minute that's a mirror! Shivers ran up and down his spine as he looked at Kaiba for an answer. Kaiba remained unmoved still blushing and now was staring out the window. Jonouchi feeling dry enough climbed up on the seat and seated himself next to Kaiba. A head was turned but the limo remained silent for the remainder of the trip.

The driver handed Kaiba an umbrella before going back to the driver's seat. It turned out they were parked out in from of the Game shop Yugi's grandfather owned. Entering was easy even though no one answered the two let themselves in. They need to lock their doors. Jonouchi let out another sneeze before taking his shoes off. Kaiba doing the same wandered around calling out Yami's name. The two walked up the stairs near Yugi's door.

"No…Yami..Ugh…Please keep doing that." A purr emitted from the room saying, "You mean this my little one?" A groan escaped the room causing Jonouchi to grow wide eyed. "Yes there! That the place, please Yami!" Jonouchi edged closer to the stairs but Kaiba stopped him. Kaiba had the nerve to open the door! Closing his eyes while blushing like a maniac, Jonouchi was dragged inside.

"Can you spare a minute from your massage, Yami I need you to fix this problem." Jonouchi opened his eyes to Kaiba pointing a finger at him. Yugi was on the bed without a shirt while Yami was on top of him with his two hands on the smaller one's back. Yami looked over at Jonouchi before letting out a grin.

"Sorry I can't help you Kaiba. Anyways …(1)" The rest was spoken into Kaiba's ear making the CEO turn an even deeper crimson than he already was. Jonouchi looked over to the now smirking Yami as he strutted over to him. Yugi was asleep still laying on his back Jonouchi noticed trying to avoid eye contact with the pharaoh. The crimson eyed pharaoh seemed a head taller than him causing the blonde to crane his neck upward. "Jonouchi I advise you to stay with Kaiba if you want to grow back to normal size…understand?" Jonouchi broke out in a rage. He ran down the stairs into the kitchen where he hid himself in the pantry.

He did not want to spend anymore time with Kaiba he hated him…right? The question was confusing the already stressed out blonde more. He tore at his hair in frustration and he broke out in tears. He hadn't remembered the last time he had cried but he knew it had to have been long ago. He wanted someone to come and hold him close like…

"Mommy! I want mommy!" H gasped between sobs shaking uncontrollably. The pantry door swung opened revealing a very worried Kaiba. He was picked up by the brunette and was carried out of his hiding place. He felt extremely comfortable in Kaiba's arms and he almost felt asleep. His head was placed in the crook of Kaiba's neck getting it soaked. He heard faint murmuring but it was extremely fuzzy and he didn't pay mind to it. He was suddenly placed on something soft and warm. It reminded him of a body but it seemed to envelope him completely like a blanket. Except the blanket was breathing…pondering over the fact his mind slowly drifted off into sleep.

Well how was it I made that new chapter Huh Huh! Oh YEAH! Anyways I'm tired I gotta work on my other stories too. Making that new chapter for Attics are evil things so I gotta go!

(1) The whole plot of this story heh heh heh


	3. I Don't Need Daipers!

Hey I'm updating again WHOOT! Anyways thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it! I gotta make that Inuyasha I promised you but this story is getting way to good to stop in the middle for a one shot…Oooh I got an idea! Let make another story really quick before this chapter! (This will take a while so please hold) Okay I started it and I'll finish it after this chapter Yay! Anyways totally crazy nonsense so I warned you….

Disclaimer: Don't look at me Yami's the one who owns the world. Yami: Yes TOTAL WORLD DOMINATION IS MINE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Me: Uh yeah well I guess he could dominate the story creator and then I could own the characters but I guess not…

Chapter Three

I don't need diapers!

Jonouchi still felt extremely drowsy even after the nap. He tried sitting up but something was blocking the way. Looking up he saw a sleeping Kaiba with a small smile playing on his lips. Jonouchi squirmed about under the CEO trying to escape the others grasp. He had his fill of strangeness all ready. His thoughts came to a screeching halt as the brunette frowned and pulled the blonde closer.

"Air! I need air!" Jonouchi was extremely short of breath and his voice had somehow went up a note making him sound as squeaky as whining dog. That comparison made Jonouchi blush as he looked up towards Kaiba. What's he doing on top of me anyways? Jonouchi grabbed a pillow from underneath and struck the CEO as hard as he could. Though the pillow didn't cause as much head trauma as Jonouchi wanted, it did wake the teenager out of his slumber. Kaiba opened his eyes almost instantly rubbing them tiredly, a yawn escaped his lips. The blonde's face grew even redder as the other fell back on him. Jonouchi let out a loud growl as the brunette snuggled into him as if he was an oversized teddy bear. The brunette stiffened instantly hearing the other. Kaiba pushed himself off Jonouchi with such speed that by the time the blonde looked up Kaiba was already running for the large door. The door slammed shut and Jonouchi, after several minutes, regained his composure. Well what was left of it anyways.

Jonouchi, able to breathe normally again, climbed off the oversized bed noticing his child like feet moving sporadically across the floor. Feet padding on wood flooring, he made it to the large door. It loomed over him like an elephant to an ant, its brass knobs shining intimidatelly. Reaching for the knob was impossible he was too short. He decided to stand on his tiptoes. Nope it was still too high. The frustrated blonde swiveled around almost losing his balance. Jonouchi paced back and forth in the room trying to figure out another escape. Windows were not an option he was probably six stories from the ground. Then something caught his attention, the bed sheets. Maybe he could tie them together and climb down. The rusty wheels that turned in his head began moving in an agonizingly slow speed as he stumbled towards the bed. He grabbed the blinding white sheets and began tying ends upon ends of fabric. By the time he was done he realized that he had actually tied himself up in a bundle. Jonouchi flailed around trying to grab onto a knot which was just centimeters out of reach. If only he wasn't so short! Tears pricked his eyes once more and he tried shaking them away. He began gnawing on the fabric saliva was soaked into the sheets leaving them heavy and wet.

After a few more tugs with his teeth the bundle came undone in a heap on the floor. Jonouchi rolled away catching his much needed breath. He sent a glare in the sheets direction before standing shakily up. So much for that plan, Jonouchi rolled his eyes at the thought before climbing on the bed to sit down.

The door suddenly opened and a smiling Kaiba came in with a tray of food. Wait did he just say smiling! He must have finally cracked, poor guy. Jonouchi's left eye involuntarily twitched at the thought as he scooted farther away from the CEO.  
"Are you feeling better now puppy?" Jonouchi scrunched his eyebrows together in thought. The only time Kaiba ever called him a puppy was when he was in danger, or when Kaiba was high on crack, which was never. Seto set the tray of food down his hands slightly trembling. Jonouchi grabbed them annoyed that the large fingers wouldn't stop shaking. Seto seemed to hold back a yelp as he jerked his hands away with wide eyes. Kaiba began blushing profusely before setting himself beside Jonouchi.

"Are you high?" Jonouchi winced at the way the words sounded. Too childish for his taste, shaking the thought away he looked up to find Seto looking like a fish. Annoyed at the uncomfortable silence Jonouchi stood on his tiptoes to close Seto's mouth with his slightly pudgy fingers. "Why are you acting all weird?" Jonouchi waited and waited and waited but no response came. As impatient as he was he kept silent narrowing his eyes at the other who had begun fidgeting. Kaiba fidgeting! Yep, the guy really was on something. Jonouchi let out a sigh before climbing off the bed. The tray of food laid forgotten on the nightstand while Jonouchi tried to coordinate his small body to the door.

"Wait, don't go!" Jonouchi stopped in mid-step to look back. Kaiba had sprung from the bed and ran up to the blonde. He loomed over looking down with a blank stare, he would occasionally shift his eyes to a wall or a desk then back at Jonouchi.

"You have to stay here mutt if you want to change back." The sudden coldness in Kaiba's expression and voice threw Jonouchi off completely. In fact he almost fell over when he heard the words. Kaiba crossed his arms as if to emphasize his point and glared at the blonde. "The rules of this mansion are, no touching, no running, keep quiet, and don't distract." Jonouchi had to take a minute to understand what the other was saying before raising his hand. One of Kaiba's eyebrow shot up. "Yes?"  
"What does the word distract mean?" The question caused the CEO to smack his forehead in annoyance. "Ah forget it, I don't care." Jonouchi's eyes wandered around the room and landed on the food tray. "Food!"

Breakfast eaten Jonouchi watched Kaiba work for about five minutes, then after growing bored, began pretending that Jake the sock was a first mate on a pirate ship. Of course he was the captain. Jake and Jonouchi wandered around Kaiba's room for buried treasure. An occasional bad guy would appear and they would slaughter him just for the fun of it. They had managed to crawl inside a cave (Under Kaiba's bed) and began digging. Jonouchi found a shirt, three other socks which he wanted to use for ship mates, and he also found a penny. Jonouchi let out a whoop and crawled out from the cave to dance around. His left hand, which was Jake the sock, began talking to Jonouchi about a treasure map. Jake then explained that Kaiba had the map hidden on him somewhere which caused Jonouchi to veer his head at Kaiba who was sitting at his desk gawking at him. Jonouchi pocketed the penny and began army crawling towards the CEO who had quickly turned off his laptop to run. Kaiba ran towards the door with Captain Jonouchi following closely behind. With a yank of the knob Kaiba had managed to fly down the hall in to the game room where he figured Jonouchi couldn't find him. He sat there in the dark catching his breath when suddenly Jonouchi's head popped into the room. His eyes scanned the area before his head was pulled out. Kaiba let out a sigh of relief behind the large green couch. The blinding light was turned on and Jonouchi sprang from the door letting out a mighty battle cry. Jonouchi tackled the CEO to the ground, with the help of Jake, and then began searching the other for the treasure map. Kaiba pulled him off and pushed him away before running back to his room and locking it.

Jonouchi and Jake decided to get the treasure map later. Within a second they were running down one of the millions of halls the mansion housed. Jake was determined to find some more treasure.

Hi I updated ohmygosh! I thought a lot about this chapter it's so hard to write this kind of thing but I'm really trying my hardest I'm telling yah! If your still interested in this fic (How long has it really been since I updated?) I thank you and I got to update my other stories real quick. Review…blah, blah , blah, and I love you all!


	4. To Sail the Seven Seas

Hey thanks for the reviews people I love you! (Favoritism involved) Anyways I really want to finish all of my stories (that are incomplete and I don't want to finish them off lamely) so I'm trying my hardest to do this right. With this update I shall renew my fans love for reading yeah!

Disclaimer: Um…If I could actually spell the word supercalifragilisticexpialidocious then I don't own squat

Chapter Four

To Sail the Seven Seas

They were completely lost. The long hall stretch infinitely Jonouchi had no clue how but unfortunately they were. Not wanting to play Pirates anymore, he began calling out Kaiba's name several times but his voice only came out as a scared whine. He would have cursed out loud at his position if it weren't for Jake watching him intently asking him if he was alright. Feeling an onslaught of tears trying to burst from his eyes, Jonouchi wiped the salty liquid away with the back of Jake. The sock began to sag as if sadden by Jonouchi's appearance. It could have been from the snot that was now smeared on Jake's back though. He smiled down at the makeshift ship mate before his weary eyes wandered the hall once more. The blonde feeling extremely tired suddenly opened the closest door he could find door and walked inside the room.

It looked like a study and books were placed on well kept shelves at least a story high. To reach the top books a ladder was placed conveniently against the mahogany book holders. A desk laid in the center of the room along with a very comfortable leather chair. Jonouchi's attention remained on the chair as he shuffled over towards it. Once comfortably curled in the plush fabric his heavy eyelids closed in finality and sleep over took him.

Meanwhile a very nervous, worried-to-death, and hyperventilating Kaiba was trying to calm himself. The brunette glanced at the clock on the wall for the umpteenth time that hour slowly losing himself in the seconds that ticked by. Jonouchi could most certainly take care of himself outside of his room in that maze of a mansion. Kaiba growled at the thought, damn straight that mutt could- He paused at the realization of another thought, -easily lose himself in even the most simplest of houses. Hell he could probably even get lost in a room. Kaiba shook at the thoughts in worry. What if he did something stupid like went into Kaiba's lab and used the information he found to make his billion dollar company tumble to the ground. He could almost hear Pegasus laughing snobbishly at his grave while carrying a wine glass with girls in skimpy bathing suits surround him to carry out every need he had. All the while Pegasus would probably use his money to buy every Funny-Bunny comic on earth and eat his expensive cheese and drink his fruit juice. Then again Jonouchi was a bit air headed when it came to top secret information. Kaiba's mouth went dry and he bit his lip in frustration. He was in control everything was fine his mutt was not wandering the halls without a leash and he was not talking to himself! His head whirled in a break neck speed that Kaiba had to clutch it to slow his racing mind. One thing was certain he had to find Jonouchi and quick.

His head poked out of the doorway scanning the hall for any sign of the sock and the seemingly possessed Jonouchi. Kaiba's nose scrunched up as he made a mental note to call a priest to exorcise Jonouchi. His nerve on edge and his mental stability not faring all too well Kaiba ran through the halls. 'Kaiba-like' was to be screwed at the moment as he began calling Jonouchi's name out like a mantra. Doors were banged open and a few maids sent glances at one another as if to say 'The poor guy finally cracked and that means his business is falling and he can't afford his mansion which means we lost our jobs'.

After a few hundred more doors and a very cranky cat, which he didn't want to ponder on at the moment how it got in with security and all, Kaiba tiredly staggered to his studies. He was going to take a quick rest then call a whole army of S.W.A.T. members to search the house for a very lost child. He fumbled with the knob of the door only for a moment and after realizing he was acting in an unKaiba-like manner straightened his slumped shoulders up with a firm mask placed over his worried emotions. He took his sweet time heading towards the chair trying to pretend that he was in control of the situation, that he a genius sixteen year old who owned the largest company in the world knew exactly where Jonouchi Katsuya was at the moment. Of course he was only trying to convince himself. He seated himself but quickly peeled himself off the chair and a growth that had formed. Looking down in curiosity he had to smack his hand to his forehead in annoyance as there laid Jonouchi curled up in HIS leather chair looking as adorable as ever. His anger had to subside at the sight as Jonouchi shifted slightly so Kaiba could get a better view of the cute little boy that had his mouth slightly agape to show a trail of drool escaping from his mouth.

Now Kaiba was not a pedophile, even though he loved to watch children play at the park from a short distance away on a bench. Though they had their perks, like being extremely adorable, they were little demons that Kaiba felt the Devil had created himself. They were annoyingly noisy and always wanted things. Kaiba could pull his hair out at the thought of a child walking up to him to ask for money. Children drove him crazy and yet...Jonouchi was like a little child. Always smiling enjoying life carelessly, if something was thrown at him he would not hesitate to push against it. Kaiba loved that and he kept trying to convince himself that Jonouchi was indeed a sixteen year old. Now that he thought about it the only reason Jonouchi was in this predicament was because of him. He had to flush as a not to distant memory hit him hard. He would have to tell Jonouchi sooner or later about it. His eyes wander down to the sleeping mutt.

Since he couldn't bring himself to wake Jonouchi from his peaceful slumber Kaiba swooped down and gently picked the blonde up. He carried the other into his room where he placed him on the bed. Kaiba stared down, his eyes unintentionally roved up and down Jonouchi small frame. He hid the blush that tried escaping from him and tucked the blonde in. After a moments thought he removed Jake the sock from the boy's hand and silently vowed to burn the thing to hell. He felt he had been distracted from his work long enough and carried his emotionally confused body to the desk lying across the room. Then with a few clicks of the computers mouse he began working. Stopping every so often to glance behind at the sleeping form curled up like a content pup.

I Updated! (grabs a pot and puts it on head then takes a wooden shield from closet) that starts the prophecy of Armageddon folks! Please show me you care send a review before the world ends. A least I can die happy that way Ne? I'm thinking of making a one shot involving the characters in Hikaru No Go you know a Sai/Hikaru one and I'm going to try to make it angsty BOOYAH! Meanwhile I'll update when I have the time damn job…Erin if you read this I miss you and I hope Texas is being good to you and if not…takes out bazooka Then I'm gonna make it be nice and quant just for you. You better miss me as much as I miss you or I'll kill you Muskox (Those who have read this won't get the insult cough hair cough) Anyways review!


	5. Why is it that

Hey it's me again people I'm thinking up as many ideas as I can for you to make this interesting so please forgive the slowness of my updates I don't really mean to do it…I'm very busy but that isn't an excuse so I shall stop talking and start writing this thing!

Disclaimer: (Mission impossible theme) Takes out gun and points it at Kazuki Takahashi: give me your character copyrights so I can own them (man laughs evilly as a red button to his left is pushed and a trap door appears beneath me) NOOOO WHY CAN'T I OWN THEM! That's okay as long as the readers review…

Chapter Five:

Why is it that-

With a rustle of sheets and a small mouthed yawn Jonouchi rolled out of bed, literally. His curses were muffled by the linen that entangled him. As he struggled he noticed Kaiba lying his head on his desk. How did he get here anyways? Shaking off the last of the sheets, Jonouchi walked over to the sleeping form which seemed slightly ruffled. Poking the seemingly half dead boy Jonouchi quickly lost interest and lifted himself by his elbows to see the contents of the desk better. It was covered with stacks of paper and Kaiba's very precious laptop. There was also a mug with various writing utensils. Jonouchi grinned at the plan formulating in his mind, almost losing his balance in excitement. A small hand encased a black sharpie and a squeal escaped a mischievous boy's lips.

Jonouchi placed the marker back in the mug and couldn't help but giggle at Kaiba's dumb looking face. Kaiba's left eye was circled then sloppily colored in making Jonouchi think of a dog, he had drawn on fangs with black blood sliding down the side of the right canine. Jonouchi couldn't help but add lipstick, a moustache, and an imitation of a bloody nose on the rest of Kaiba's face. Thought he knew that what he had done would get him killed later he added a few random shapes on the rest of Kaiba's still face. Done with his doodling he was left with the task of hiding from the soon to be a violent killing machine.

He tiptoed to a random door in the room and as quietly as he could, turned its knob which was lower than the entrance doors for some strange reason, and walked inside. It looked like a closet of some sort filled with very neat and clean business suits all the same dull blue color. Jonouchi decided to hide in the far right corner until Kaiba was through with blowing his steam. He suspected he would have quite a lot of it.

As loudly as he could he slammed the closet door shut, hearing an instant stop to the quiet intake of breath. Jonouchi hid in his corner barely able to contain his excitement. "Jounouchi?" The blonde's eyes grew wide at the question. Out of all the times Kaiba was with him he had never ever called him by his name. He had to stare at the door in shock, gaping like a fish out of water. A shuffle of feet and an exhausted sigh caused Jonouchi's curiosity to peak. Did Kaiba see his face? What was his expression? Jonouchi opened the closet door to find Kaiba sitting hunched over on his bed. The doodles on his face looking ridiculous with the sad look in his eyes and slight frown. The blonde crawled over as quietly as he could but being in front of him really didn't do much for his attempts to sneak up on Kaiba. Even then Kaiba didn't notice the now curios and scared blonde. Not that he was scared that he made Kaiba sad, nope, he was scared Kaiba was going to strangle him for those drawings.

"What's wrong?" If Jonouchi was going to be stuck in this body for awhile he was going to use it to his advantage. He gave the cutest puppy eyed stare he could muster then added a faint pout that said 'I didn't do anything wrong did I?' It must have worked for Kaiba was instantly smiling down ,Jonouchi was still getting use to Kaiba's multi personalities, and Kaiba's voiced out a 'nothing just wondering where you were' Jonouchi had to worry and ponder over the response, which frankly he wasn't good at doing either of the two. Something definitely was up and it wasn't just Kaiba. He had noticed his friends had been acting funny to during the last visits he had seen them. Maybe it had something to do with why he had turned in to a little kid. Maybe Kaiba had wished for something involving him. Jonouchi snorted at the thought. Who would want to get involved with him, Jonouchi Katsuya a low-life who loved the art of consuming food and lying around changing channels on the TV while sitting on the couch feeling like he was in Narvana while eating a bag of potato chips? It didn't make sense to him at all.

He was not relishing the headache that was beginning to form in his left temple and he silently cursed himself for thinking too hard. Last time he did that was in Algebra during a test. He flunked the test and the teacher didn't like his 'so called' excuse. Jonouchi snapped out of thought to look up at the still bright and cheery Kaiba and he just couldn't contain himself any longer. He fell to the floor laughing up a storm, clutching his stomach like it would burst open if he let go. Kaiba's face scrunched up in confusion then the brunette narrowed his eyes icily as the blonde didn't stop. He walked over to a door and pulled it open to reveal a bathroom. Jonouchi let out a squeak as Kaiba walked over to a mirror. He quickly hid under the bed as a low growl reached his ears.

"Mutt," The name sounded like it was being grounded out through clenched teeth. "Did you do this to my face?" Jonouchi broke into a fit of giggles until Kaiba bent down and crawled under the bed as well with an outstretch hand. Jonouchi was grabbed by the collar of his shirt then pulled up into Kaiba's fuming face. "That's it mutt your going to get a time-out." Jonouchi groaned at the words, he was only having a little fun! Before he could protest he was placed on a chair which Kaiba placed in a deserted corner. With out another word Kaiba left to clean his face of the permanent marker highlighting his features like a clown's.

Jonouchi sat and sat and sat, he had begun trying to leave the chair but whenever he tried putting even his toe on the ground a sharp 'you are to stay in time-out' would rise from the bathroom. Letting out a bored sigh Jonouchi dawdled around trying to find a comfortable way to sit in the chair. After about five tries he found himself upside down with his legs crossed Indian style. By then Kaiba was out of the bathroom with a very red face, from all the scrubbing he did. Kaiba sent a glare in Jonouchi's direction which caused him to look blankly at the brunette in return. Kaiba rolled his eyes and Jonouchi inwardly smirked at his successful plan. If only he had taken a picture!

"You can get out of time-out now but behave yourself next time. Now were going to go see Yami to see if we can change you back!" Half of Jonouchi rejoiced with those words but the other seemed to be saddened. It just wouldn't be any fun without Kaiba to pester and argue with, although he wouldn't mind stopping all of that to become friends. Kaiba was a very interesting guy to talk with once you got past his snide remarks and intelligent insults. If he were to turn back to his normal teenage self then he wouldn't have a good reason to stay with Kaiba. Jonouchi knew it was a selfish thing to do but he wanted to stay a kid for at little longer, just to understand that strange smiling Kaiba and that cute half awake Kaiba a bit more. He wanted to know more about the brunette and if he was like this for a little longer he could find out what he needed.

Of course the side of Jonouchi's brain which was rejoicing slowly began admitting that everything was true except for the 'Kaiba is so cool and I think I', beginning to understand him' part. It believed that if he knew more about Kaiba the more weakness he could find and use them to defeat Kaiba. Jonouchi wanted to kill that side of his brain but wanting to be able to live, he decided to ignore its rude comments about the brunette for a while.

Kaiba was suddenly putting on his white trench coat and Jonouchi was starting to panic. How was he going to stop the visit from happening?

Hey I'm done with Chapter Five and I left it on a semi cliffy! I think I'm starting to find an interesting way to end this (not that I'm doing that anytime soon so don't worry) Anyways the sequel for Amnesia of a Lost Puppy is still being worked on I have a slight problem with this one scene so I'm trying to rewrite it (over and over and over again) I'm still not very far on it though….Anyways please Review this story I would very much appreciate your compliments and I'll gladly answer any questions you have on this fiction. Well talk to you later!


	6. What are you Doing?

An author's got to write you know! Even if the fans stop reviewing the author must continue on blindly until he or she is complete. My cliffy chapter will continue on, I'd say this is my favorite chapter of them all (so far anyways) So on with the story!

Disclaimer: To those of you who have lost your brain in a car accident or have amnesia I don't own the characters in this insane story (but I do own the plot so HA!)

Chapter Six:

What are you doing?

His hands reached for whatever they could in an attempt to create a plan. Jonouchi found an exacto-knife in his right hand in an instant and as suddenly as it appeared he pushed it deep down in his pocket. Kaiba began dragging him down the three flights of stairs from his room where the entrance stood. Jonouchi quickly crossed out the thought of using the knife to latch himself to a wall that didn't seem like a good plan especially after drawing on Kaiba's face. He had to smirk at that image of him, he promised himself he would keep the image forever.

Kaiba let go of his collar so he could walk on his own as they reached the limo. Jonouchi quickly crawled under the limo knowing exactly what he had to do. Kaiba let out a yell of protest but Jonouchi would have none of it. He made it to the other side of the limo and shoved his exacto-knife right into the nearest tire. A light sighing sound came from the tire as it began deflating. He slid the knife back into his pocket almost giving a whoop. Kaiba was immediately hovering over him in concern but Jonouchi just gave his best confused look he could muster.

"Well it looks like we'll have to take one of my other cars." Jonouchi almost dropped his jaw. How was he going to deflate all those tires? How many cars did moneybags have anyways? Kaiba led him to a large garage. Rows upon rows of cars gleamed brightly at the two. I can't slash all these tires that would be impossible! He almost pulled his hair in frustration. Kaiba went to a red sports car unlock it with a key. He turned around to glare at Jonouchi. "If you so much as touch any part of this car you're not suppose to we're are going to drive to my office where you can be bored out of your mind in one of the basement levels." Jonouchi cringed at the icy glare sent in his direction.

An uncomfortable silence ran through the car as the engine began purring like a content cat. The gates opened and the car suddenly lunged into the street swiveling a bit in an attempt to straighten itself out on the road. Jonouchi let out an excitement squeal as the car flew over a hundred on the speedometer. Kaiba barely missed several pedestrians as they scurried out of the ways. Such power! Jonouchi noticed the grin spreading across the brunette's features, he could have sworn the other was chuckling softly to himself but the roaring engine made it too hard to hear. They almost passed the Game shop but Kaiba had screeched the car to a halt making it do a few spins around before it came to a complete stop.

"That was AWESOME!" Jonouchi was left to giggle madly to himself as Kaiba unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the car door to step outside. Jonouchi copied the movements and both walked up to the door of the shop a feeling of impending doom ran through Jonouchi.

Inside Yami was reading an, inappropriate, magazine laughing evilly to himself every few pages. Jonouchi tried his best to ignore the twisted pieces of Kleenex stuffed up Yami's nose and walked up to him trying not to laugh right there on the spot. Yami finally noticed the two and he quickly stuffed the magazine somewhere under his desk looking at Kaiba with a sheepish grin. "What can I get you two?"

Kaiba slammed his hands on the counter with a very pissed-off look. "Turn Jonouchi back I'm sick of him acting like such an immature brat." Jonouchi let out a small whimper at the insult. He was only an immature brat to Kaiba well then that changed how he felt about him. He crossed his arms and angrily glared at the CEO before sticking his tongue out. "I want him to turn back to the stupid mutt I knew. Turn him back!" Kaiba was shaking Yami by the collar roughly causing the Pharaohs neck to snap back and forth.

"I can't Kaiba only Jonouchi can break the spell. He has to want to change back to become normal again. Besides you seemed very willing when I first mentioned about the spell." Kaiba darted his eyes to the confused looking Jonouchi.

"You never said anything about a spell you just ask a question." Yami smirked at the brunette before turning to Jonouchi. Kaiba swiveled around to send an icy glare at the blonde. "I don't want this, turn back Jonouchi. I'm sick of your damn childish behavior! I'm tired of you being a little kid." Kaiba let go of Yami as he knelt down in front of Jonouchi. "Please I want you back." Kaiba's hand clasped onto Jonouchi's shoulders.

"I want to stay with you though." The blonde felt himself blush deeply as the words escaped his mouth. He really did mean what he said but Kaiba would surely leave him with Yami if he said anything else about his feelings.

"You can stay with me as long as you want." Kaiba's voice sounded insistent as his hands tightened there grip on Jonouchi's shoulders. "Please it's all I'm asking." Jonouchi nodded dumbly. Would Kaiba really let him stay or would things go back to the way they were before this all happened? He let a sigh out as he leaned into Kaiba closing his eyes tiredly. It didn't matter as long as Kaiba was happy. A grim smile broke upon his face. Suddenly everything went black.

Will Jonouchi be rejected or will love between the two blossom further. I can't wait to write the seventh chapter! Much chaos ahead so stay tuned loyal fans! I love you all I've never received so much support before it makes me cry happily. Don't worry I'll update very soon (like usual) I'm like making a new story every day it's really weird I need to slow down or else all my creative juice will go dry you know? Anyways please review and don't leave because I added another twist to this story MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	7. Will you leave me?

Hey guys! Sorry I took the week off without warning you I'll tell you in the future. I'm glad I'm still continuing this story and hope I can get somewhere with it. I appreciate every single one of your reviews and since I don't want to take up space I won't thank you guys individually sorry about that but its easier for the both of us. Well enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned this series I would have rubbed it in everyone's faces by now…(I'm evil like that)

Chapter Seven:

Will you leave me?

He was drifting through the darkness like a floating carcass pushed down a river. When he opened his eyes the darkness continued enveloping him in a calm silence. Jonouchi relished the warmth that engulfed his body setting the once cold flesh on fire. The warmth was intoxicating and he pulled himself closer to it trying to suck it from the person holding him. His eyes slowly adjusted to the light which now blared at him liked a starch hospital room. Still half asleep the only thought that even registered in his mind was _Seto_. Jonouchi feeling fully awake at the mere mention of the name he jolted up, colliding his head with something on the way.

Hearing a pained yelp Jonouchi slumped back into the arms holding him and peered up to find Kaiba with an angry red bump on his chin and watery eyes. Jonouchi couldn't help but notice the grimace that the CEO made. Even though he had hurt the other he was still extremely excited that the brunette had actually stayed to see if he, a low down street punk, was alright. Forgetting about Kaiba's forming bruise Jonouchi let out a giggling, immediately blushing for acting girly, and quickly hugged the slightly overwhelmed brunette.

With his head placed on the other's shoulder he found Yami smirking triumphantly before sitting back down in his plush chair and pulling that dirty magazine back out. Rolling his eyes at the horny bastard and noticing his cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling he tried composing himself only to find himself laughing moments later.

"Is something humorous?" The blonde pulled away, still grinning madly before shaking his head at the CEO. All Kaiba did was raise an eyebrow before removing the blonde from his arms and waist, plopping the now confused Jonouchi on the floor. Even before a squeak of protest could come from Jonouchi Seto headed towards the door. This caused the blonde to fall deathly silent. So Kaiba really didn't want to stay with him, he knew it was too good to be true. Finding the floor suddenly interesting Jonouchi began fidgeting on the tile unsure if he could live the humiliation down. He had been rejected and it hurt so much. Clenching his fist with mixed emotions he averted his eyes to his left with unfocused eyes.

"Ahem," The blonde quickly looked up completely surprised at the small noise coming from the entry way. Kaiba was smirking quite maliciously as he neared the door. "Hurry up, mutt, I don't have all day. The car engine is still running and I'm tired of seeing you mope." Jonouchi ignored the insulting nickname, at least until he made it to Kaiba's mansion, and scrambled up towards the CEO almost tripping over himself a few times not used to his teenage body. Blushing at his clumsiness Kaiba held the door politely open waiting for him to stumble on out almost in tears.

Situated in the car the two buckled the seatbelts while Kaiba grabbed the steering wheel tightly. His knuckled turned white as he clench it his breathing hiking up as a blush flew like wildfire across his face. Jonouchi, who noticed this immediately, blushed at the sight thinking Kaiba looked quite cute. Yes, he finally admitted to himself that he thought the other male was attractive. He had to get over that for the past few days. He had to look out the window to keep himself from staring, that wouldn't be polite. Meanwhile Kaiba had composed himself and looked like he usually did, cold and calculating. With a faint blush still etched in his features.

For the rest of the trip home the two would occasionally glance at each other and when they did make eye contact they would break it immediately. They pulled up towards the mansion still preoccupied with their own thoughts until Kaiba turned towards the startled blonde. "I want to make sure you understand that you are always welcomed here and even if you are a pain in the neck I…I enjoy your…company so to speak. That doesn't mean you can bug me when I'm working so don't get any ideas." The brunette's frown turned into a small smile as he unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car.

Truth be told, Kaiba was feeling as if a heavy burden had been lifted off his weary shoulders and he had been given a large steaming cup of coffee to make his mood even better. Butterflies still fluttering around in his stomach he unlocked the massive door and waited for the grinning blonde to hop up the stairs taking them three at a time only to slid inside the mansion like a baseball player to the fourth base. The door closed behind with a click and without the blonde knowing it Kaiba locked it shut so no one would disturb them.

Hee hee hee well lets see what happens next leave an opinion and a review it doesn't kill you or nothing. OOH I read this book called Ten Big Ones by Janet Evonavich it was SOOOO totally awesome I liked Sally Sweets he was awesome (even though he was a drag queen who smoked weed) you have to read that series if you haven't its so funny I laugh every two pages (When I laugh it usually lasts the whole day so you get the picture on how good it is) I hate mystery books but this one has to be the best! Oops I'm babbling I have to update my other stories so see yah!


	8. OH NO!

Update yet again WOOHOO! I'm adding a character in their lives (not OC I swear!) Anyways at the end of the month I'll be out of state so don't get mad if I don't update I'll be writing updates when I get back (August 23) I'll try to update those ancient stories I haven't touch since December don't worry!

Disclaimer: If I owned these characters I'm sure the fans would have already killed me for not updating soon enough. (That's the truth)

Chapter Eight:

Oh No!

Jonouchi had wandered aimlessly around the mansion once more unsure which room or flight of stairs led to the kitchen. Kaiba was probably having a cow right now in his room. Now that would be something he would love to see. Looking down at his clothes he realized they were kiddy sized and had to pull the tight wedgie inducing pants, which had managed to turn into a form of Capri. His t-shirt which Kaiba said was Mokuba's when he was little had managed to stop at his non-existent abs. It was obvious he needed to make a pit stop at Kaiba's room and trade his clothes in for some new ones.

Retracing his steps, he was completely confused whether he went this way or that and had to do this several times, he knocked on Kaiba's door receiving a grunt in response. The door opened to reveal a brunette who was prepared for a headache induced afternoon, which he was sure Jonouchi could produce. Jonouchi was ushered inside and before the CEO could ask what was troubling the blonde pointed towards his clothes which were somewhat lacking. Kaiba let out a small blush before turning towards his closet and opening the massive storage area to reveal at least a hundred different types of clothes.

"I never wear these so go ahead and knock yourself out mutt." With that said Kaiba headed back to his desk to control the massive amount of paperwork waiting to be submitted back to Kaibacorps. Jonouchi threw a few strange, who knows how you put on, pants and finally found a pair of jeans. Hopping around, he tried taking the kid sized pants off but just ended on the floor clutching his head after hitting it on the wall behind him. With the pants halfway down at his knees he removed them quickly trying to hide his embarrassment. Thankfully the other was too preoccupied in a book practically smothering his face in it. Jonouchi tore the shirt off to make his life easier and slipped on a random azure blue one.

"Hey Set- I'm mean Kaiba do you know how to get to the kitchen I'm starving." The brunette got up from his seat in an instant and was at the door waiting for him to catch up. The CEO led the blonde down several flights of stairs and through a few treacherously long hallways. By the time Jonouchi had reached the kitchen's counter he was exhausted.

"I didn't know you were so out of shape, pup." Kaiba turned towards the large fridge behind and opened the massive door. "What were you hungry for?" Jonouchi took a glance inside before instantly attacking it.

"Anything, I'm starving!" Jonouchi grabbed several various packages of sugar coated food before happily plopping down in a chair. Kaiba had managed to take a seat holding a newspaper under his arm to read for later. Of course he was too preoccupied staring at Jonouchi who looked like he could consume his entire fridge in a few minutes at the rate he was inhaling his food. Jonouchi stopped eating the Pop-tart in his hand to roam his hand around to find a cereal bar. He popped the whole thing in his mouth discarding the wrapper somewhere in the pile of food. Noticing Kaiba staring at him he turned towards him tilting his head in question since his mouth was too full to use at the moment.

The brunette's hand reached out holding Jonouchi's chin. "You need to slow down or you'll choke mutt." Kaiba's thumb brushed a few Pop-tart crumbs off of the blonde's chin smiling slightly. Jonouchi swallowed the half chewed food down in shock as a blush rose on his cheeks. Kaiba's hand slowly moved up his cheek and cupped it timidly. Jonouchi licked his dry lips completely entranced at the brunette moving closer. He could feel Kaiba's hot breath grow warmer as their lips were centimeters apart.

"SETO I'M HOME!" The door to the kitchen opened quickly as Seto's little brother walked in on the two. The kid immediately smacked his hands over his eyes at the sight of the two screaming, "My innocence has been ruined!" Kaiba pulled back before Jonouchi could even decipher what was going on.

"Weren't you going to a friend's house to spend the night?" Kaiba red face grew redder as Mokuba shook his head smirking slyly. Jonouchi had recovered and was now eating as if nothing had happened but of course he wasn't really thinking about food. "Jonouchi stop it! You're eating the wrappers!" Kaiba watched the blonde continue chewing on a gusher's package deep in thought. Growling in frustration he ripped the plastic out of the other's mouth. Jonouchi blinked blankly trying to compose himself once more. Kaiba had almost kissed him! He wasn't sure he could live the embarrassment down.

"Well I was going to Kara's house to spend the night but I can't miss this kind of stuff. So how long have you been hiding it from me?" Mokuba gave off a faint pout towards his already melting brother. His puppy eyes had to be the cutest in the world because several seconds later Kaiba had dragged him out of the kitchen to talk to him. Jonouchi continued to idly chew on cereal bar wrappers, upsetting his stomach as he swallowed them.

Yeah! How's that! Mokuba's is such a sweet little devil FU FU FU FU! Anyways my internet is down so I don't know when I'll be able to post this oh and in eight days I'll leave you guys for awhile (four weeks) to visit my grandparents, uncles, aunts, cousins, lost cousins, and a twice removed aunt Sarah who I had no idea existed until yesterday. Well I'll update this as soon as I can wait patiently please! Oh and review! (squeals)


	9. Let us in on the action

Hey everyone! I'm back so let's all cheer one two three HOORAY my incredibly boring vacation is ovah! (BLEAH) On with the show people! (Internet still down so I haven't put up anything yet WAHHHHH!)

Disclaimer: Seto and Jonouchi should be the main characters sheesh

Chapter Nine:

Let Us In On the Action Mokuba!

He looked deeply into the others eyes searching for a weakness. He readied himself to do the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. Suddenly a sword passed through his stomach and he tumbled to the ground gasping for breath. Blood pooled around him on the marble floor. The other walked up slowly to him smirking widely.

"Double Axle Kick!" A foot came flying out of nowhere landing squarely on his wound. He screamed in pain and closed his eyes in defeat. He was dead.

"K.O. Tekkin WINS!" The T.V. let out a few cheesy sounding songs while the credits rolled by. Mokuba snickered as Jonouchi let out a groan. This had to be the millionth time Mokuba used a cheat to win. The little devil would then pout and whine saying 'well I'm smaller than you!' which then Jonouchi would almost hug the littler one because of his cuteness.

He had a thing for kids one could say.

So with bloodshot eyes and tired thumbs the blonde stumbled onto the couch, situated just a few feet away from the plasma screen, and without hesitation went into a fit of snoring.

Meanwhile Kaiba had just finished his damn paperwork and he was undoubitally cranky and on- edge. He was in no mood to deal with his problems which involved a certain honey eyed mutt. While he was thinking of this he didn't realize he had lain his head down and was already closing his heavy eyelids.

Jonouchi stretched out yawning loudly not caring who heard. He pushed himself closer to the warmth. Closing his eyes he tried moving into a more comfortable position. What the…Jonouchi snapped his eyes open staring a certain brunette. Kaiba, who looked like he just saw a porn movie, was averting his eyes from the blonde.

"Wait a minute what are yah doin' on my couch!" Kaiba rolled his eyes before looking back at the wall behind Jonouchi.

"In case you haven't noticed your naked, mutt." The already blushing teen turned downward to see that he was indeed naked. Unfortunately for the both of them they had been tied together by some rope. Jonouchi whirled his head upward glaring at the billionare accusingly. Kaiba had to let out a sigh at that. "No I have nothing to do with this." Both seemed to realize at the same time who the culprit was.

"MOKUBA WHAT THE HELL DID I EVER DO TO YAH! WHY YAH LITTLE-" Kaiba sent an icy glare at Jonouchi which clearly read that no one was to call his brother names. "What it's his fault we're like this! Yah can't let him do whatever he wants ta!" Kaiba let out another sigh for the umpteenth time. He was not going to last the entire day like this, especially with Jonouchi so close and his ever growing problem down south.

"We'll figure out a way to get out of this predicament just shut up mutt before I put a muzzle on you." Sending a glare in the prick's direction Jonouchi began squirming around trying to find a way out of the hug Mokuba tied them into. Meanwhile Kaiba was holding back a moan and failing miserably to keep himself in control.

Stupid Hormones…

"Hey it's coming loose!" Jonouchi continued applauding himself for his good deed for the day when Kaiba let out a muffled groan. Worried that he hurt the other Jonouchi glanced up to find the great Seto Kaiba blushing heavily while panting like a dog in heat. Trying to ignore the scene he continued working on the rope and with his freed right leg kicked the rest of the rope off. Well that part was done now he had to untie his hands. Kaiba wasn't going to be any help not with him acting like an animal in heat. So Jonouchi started to chew on the remaining rope hoping his teeth were sharp enough to do at least something to the rope.

The opening and closing of a door was heard followed by quite a few footsteps. Oh shoot Mokuba did not just invite them over. The blonde did not want to find out, looking around he noticed a poker near the fireplace. Perfect, if only he could just reach it! Jonouchi rolled off the couch taking Seto along for the ride. They rolled across the floor until they reached the gold-plated tool and Jonouchi began rubbing the rope up and down on the sharp poker.

Hallelujah, Jonouchi scrambled behind the side of the couch pulling a dazed Kaiba behind. Seeing a blanket he raced over and threw it at Seto who snapped out of his reverie and pulled it around himself. The door to the game room opened.

Ooooh what will happen (really I feel tired but I might make the next chapter real soon after nap yawn) Anyways I'd appreciate a review you know!


	10. Explain

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it and all! Anyways I can't believe I'm on my tenth chapter I think I'm going to have a stroke (WHOA!) Anyways the next twisted plot unfolds (not really I just said that to get your hopes up I'm evil like that)

Disclaimer: Um…Eer…Yugi what oh?

Chapter Ten

Explain!

Yami and the others walked around the mansion following a talkative Mokuba. They were coming to see how Jonouchi was doing since it had been a few weeks since they had last conversed. Yugi was extremely excited hoping Jonouchi would go to the arcade with them that afternoon. Yami had to smile at himself as Yugi quickened his pace towards the room Jonouchi was supposedly staying at. His aibou was so cute at times making the pharaoh ready to pounce on him when the opportunity was right. Unfortunately now was not the time to do just that so he continued to restrain himself with a bit difficulty.

A loud thump was heard along with the rustle of fabric. Everyone stared at the door in concern for a moment before Yami willed himself to open it.

"NAKED PERSON IN HERE!" Jonouchi's cheeks began to burn as Yami opened the door wide open for everyone to see. Everyone stared in silence for a moment. That is until Honda and Otogi went into a fit of laughter while Marik and Bakura snickered.

"My Jou you have quite a package." Marik and Malik went nuts at Bakura's comment falling to the ground while clutching their stomachs. Yugi who had no clue what to do in this sort of situation closed himself in the room in front of the others faces. Yami prevented himself from barging in to find a few questions out for himself so he settled on thinking about a few…things he could do with Yugi when they got home.

Kaiba was still hiding behind the side of the couch wondering what the hell just happened while shivering under the blanket the blonde had thrown at him moments before. If the others were to find him in here all would be over in a matter of minutes. His reputation…he couldn't think of anything else at the moment. Shoving the thoughts to the deep recesses of his mind, yes that's it focus on what the mutt is going to do. He poked his head up to find the innocent annoying brat heading towards Jonouchi. Confusion was all over the little brat's face. Narrowing his eyes at the boy Kaiba crouched down even lower to listen in on what the twerp had to say.

"Why aren't you dressed it's the middle of the day?" Jonouchi averted his eyes elsewhere as an embarrassed smile grew on his face.

"Well you see I just woke up and all and I like to sleep…ur, naked!" Jonouchi could have kissed himself for the brilliant answer. "I fell asleep in the game room last night so I…ur…wouldn't have to walk all the way to my bed." Jonouchi nervously scratched the back of his head at the remark.

"Well I guess you better get dressed." Yugi turned to leave when suddenly his head twisted around. "Have you seen Kaiba? Mokuba said he might be in here with you." Jonouchi's blood suddenly ran cold. Why that little-

"I haven't seen that bastard since yesterday!" The tri-colored teen gave him a wary glance before walking out the door. Jonouchi let out his held breath. "That was close." His shoulders slumped forward tiredly, too much was happening on this fine morning. The fact that he had lied to Yugi was like an arrow piercing his heart. He could almost see the disbelief and broken trust on his best friends face. He had to reason with himself, after all it was for Kaiba and he would do any-, better get dressed before something perverted happens in the room…

After wandering around, Kaiba was still sitting behind the couch, Jonouchi found their thrown away garments. He slipped his own on, hopping around as he tried to fit into his pants in the end he fell to the floor, before heading over to Kaiba and dropping the clothes beside. Jonouchi walked to the other side of the room giving him privacy, not that it mattered to him both of them were guys and Kaiba's body was irresi- Jonouchi halted his thoughts once more. A blush rose on his cheeks as his mind began to wander up and down that fine body-

Damn he needed a hobby.

A knock came on the door with a muffled 'Can we come in now?' Jonouchi immediately looked over to find Kaiba nearly dressed. "Hide in a closet or something they won't look in there!" He whisper was thankfully only heard by the brunette who rolled his eyes and quietly shut himself in the large closet that sat next to the TV. "Sorry guys I couldn't find my underwear!" Yami opened the door once more and the slightly disheveled teen grinned at the crowd before him.

"You don't have to wear undies Jou, I'm sure a few of us would love to see you go commando." The Yami's, except for the pharaoh, laughed at Otogi's remark. Jonouchi secretly hoped that Kaiba was going pretend this never happened. That guy could raise hell when provoked. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a hand waving his face.

"Sorry I'm just really tired, stayed up late last night and all." Yugi let out a frown, a cute large eyed frown that made the blonde nearly confess, that's not too good. "Err, uh, so…why are you all here?"

I know, I know, but don't worry insanity ensues. Review make an author(ess) happy! I love you all cookies for you type real soon!


End file.
